


sleep paralysis

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Nightmare, Sleep Paralysis, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [6 of 13]Lotor stood in the doorway. His figure was distorted and grotesque, but it was him - of that Allura was certain.She felt her heartbeat quicken as she willed every muscle, every bone in her body to move. It didn’t work.





	sleep paralysis

Sleep overtook her in the hospital almost instantly once the doctor injected her with… she couldn’t remember what it was called, but it supposedly helped the humans get better quickly. Since there wasn’t a healing pod readily available, Allura had agreed to the treatment as well.

She blinked her eyes open, seeing the dim light of day break fill the room. She heard the door to her room open and moved to see who it was, but found she was frozen in place.

Attempting to simply wiggle her fingers or toes gave her no results. Her eyes darted toward the door and her heart sank, panic starting to overtake her. She couldn’t move but she had to get away.

Lotor stood in the doorway. His figure was distorted and grotesque, but it was him - of that Allura was certain.

She felt her heartbeat quicken as she willed every muscle, every bone in her body to move. It didn’t work.

Lotor’s eyes were calm, dark almost. His hair stuck out at odd directions, as if he had been electrocuted, but at the same time looked heavy and wiry as if it had been dipped in oil. His skin was mostly intact, but held an unnatural shine that seem to come from beneath the surface.

Allura new in her mind that he had been in the quintessence field for far too long. How had he escaped, though?

It didn’t matter how. He had, and now he was back for revenge.

He moved forward, and Allura was sure that if she could look at his feet they wouldn’t actually be moving.

She wanted to scream, to call out if there was anyone left to callout to. Her body did not comply.

Suddenly he was at her bedside, looking at her blankly.

A cruel smile soon crossed Lotor’s lips, making her body go cold. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Instinct told her to flinch away, but nothing happened.

The hand fell onto her neck and slowly made its way down her chest and stopped just below her ribs. After a moment, he pressed hard and the skin below his hand started to burn.

Allura wanted to gasp out, call for him to stop, but her mouth stayed shut, even as she felt her body grow weaker with every passing second.

All of her energy seemed to flow towards his hand and she realized what he was doing.

She thought back to when she had transferred Shiro’s essence from the Black Lion to the clone’s body, and hoped this hadn’t been what it had felt like for him.

Lotor removed his hand, instead looking up to her face. He placed his hand at the base of her throat and pressed even harder than before, and the process repeated once more.

Allura looked up at him, eyes wide in fear, sure he would kill her. He had already proven that quintessence was all he cared about, and now he was taking hers.

**Author's Note:**

> We are over half way done, wow.
> 
> After Lotor, Allura had nightmares, night terrors, the lot. She was betrayed by someone she trusted in a horrific way. You can't tell me she didn't.


End file.
